


through despair and hope (through faith and love)

by spidergaybe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, F/F, NAAAAAAAANTS INGONYAAAAMAAA BAGHITI BABAAA, and she-ra, i just love the lion king, idk why i wrote this, lesbian lions, the lion king au basically, updates every sunday tuesday and thursday, why is this not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidergaybe/pseuds/spidergaybe
Summary: With a mix of juice and sand, Razz made a ceremonial crown on the cub's brow, earning a sneeze from the tiny golden furball. The mandrill grinned and gently picked up the cub, ascending to the point of Pride Rock with Mara and Light Hope following her. With one more look to the bright blue eyes of the baby lioness, Razz held the cub up for the crowd to see. The animals howled and stamped as they celebrated the newborn.As if the sun was bowing down to the baby lioness, a sunbeam highlighted her and Razz in a breathtakingly beautiful way. The crowd followed the sun's example and bowed down, one by one.As the sun was rising in the horizon, a Princess was born.ORthe lion king au nobody asked for but I did it anyway :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a few things before we start:  
> \- most of the lionesses on this au also have manes (and yes, lionesses can have manes irl)  
> \- this is based on Artofkace's art so you should check it out  
> \- and just like in Kace's art, Catra is a trans lion. It doesn't make any difference in the story whatsoever but it's good to keep that in mind (and if you're gonna complain about it then don't read it)  
> \- all of the dialogues are taken from the movie, with just some minor changes  
> \- some of the characters might seem out of, uhm, character, sometimes but it's just to fit in the plot
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the fic :)

_Naaaaaaants ingonyaaaaaaamaaa baghiti baba_

_Sithi uhhhmmm, ingonyama_

As the sun was rising in the horizon, grasshoppers and crickets chirped softly in the great African landscape, bringing with them another day.

The orange light of the sunrise casted around the savannah, and animals of every kind and nature raised their heads at it. Rhinos, antelopes, storks, cheetahs… all of them side by side with each other on their journey, knowing very well which day it was.

From zebras and elephants to meerkats and ants, all the animals of those lands gathered around the rocky formation known as Pride Rock. From its peak, Mara, a brown lioness, observed the gathering below. She looked majestic, presenting herself as the powerful and kind Queen she was. A white bird with colourful wings named Swift Wind landed by her side and bowed, earning a gentle smile and a nod from the lioness.

Razz, the mandrill, walked through the crowd. All the animals bowed to her and opened the way to the rock, where the Queen patiently awaited for her arrival. Razz climbed the Pride Rock with ease and went towards the lioness, who received her with a warm smile and a tight embrace. Mara led the mandrill into the den where the other Queen, Light Hope, was holding an adorable blonde cub with her paws. 

With a mix of juice and sand, Razz made a ceremonial crown on the cub's brow, earning a sneeze from the tiny golden furball. The mandrill grinned and gently picked up the cub, ascending to the point of Pride Rock with Mara and Light Hope following her. With one more look to the bright blue eyes of the baby lioness, Razz held the cub up for the crowd to see. The animals howled and stamped as they celebrated the newborn.

As if the sun was bowing down to the baby lioness, a sunbeam highlighted her and Razz in a breathtakingly beautiful way. The crowd followed the sun's example and bowed down, one by one.

As the sun was rising in the horizon, a Princess was born.

:=/=×=\=:

A small gray mouse was sniffling into a cave. Suddenly, a large lion paw swoops down and catches them. It was a terrible day to be a mouse.

"Life isn't fair, is it?" The dark lioness spoke calmly to the struggling mouse as she played with them. "You see, I- well, I shall never be Queen." She exhaled and showed the animal the gray scars in her face as a threat. "And you… shall never see the light of another day." She chuckled darkly while she placed the mouse near her mouth. "Adieu…"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

The lioness sighed and lowered the mouse, covering them with her paw. Swift Wind just _had_ to interrupt her during her meal, didn't he?

"What do you want?" She asked with a low growl.

The bird flapped his wings and moved a little bit closer. "I'm here to announce that Queen Mara is on her way. ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning, Shadow Weaver." He said, glaring at the lioness.

As Swift Wind said that, the mouse Shadow Weaver was holding escaped from her grasp. She sighed lightly. "Oh now look, Swift Wind; you've made me lose my lunch."

The bird smirked smugly. "Hah! You'll lose more than that when the Queen gets through with you. She's mad as a hippo with a hernia."

"Oh, I quiver with fear." Shadow Weaver crouched down and bared her teeth to that annoying little bird. She wondered if that would make him a more enjoyable meal or not. Whatever was the answer to that question, something she knew very well about is that concerned and scared meals are the best.

And well, Swift Wind was _very_ concerned.

"Now Shadow Weaver, don't look at me that way… HELP!" He screamed at the top of his tiny bird lungs as the lioness quickly pounced on him, catching him in her mouth.

"Shadow Weaver!" Mara appeared at the entrance of the cave, standing in all her glory. The dark lioness barely managed a "mm-hmm?" with her mouth full. "Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, your majesty." How that bird spoke from inside Shadow Weaver's mouth, she wouldn't know. She reluctantly spit Swift Wind on the ground, covered in, well, spit. He let out a disgusted "eych" at that.

"Why! If it isn’t my big sister descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Shadow Weaver said, sarcastically overjoyed. Mara ignored it.

"Light Hope and I didn't see you at the presentation of Adora."

"That was today?" The lioness somber voice dripped with sarcasm. "Oh, I feel simply awful." She turned to scrap the wall behind her, and Swift Wind cringed at the sound. She admired her claws like she was bored. "...Must have slipped my mind."

Swift Wind flew near Shadow Weaver's face. "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the queen's sister, you should have been first in line!" The lioness clicked her teeth at the bird, who flew away scared and took cover behind Mara's foreleg. She bent down to speak to him.

"Well, I was first in line… until the little hairball was born."

Mara lowered her own head and her warm brown eyes met Shadow Weaver's sickly green ones. "That hairball is my daughter… and your future queen."

Shadow Weaver turned away and started to exit the cave. "Oh, I shall practice my curtsy."

"Don't turn your back on me, Shadow Weaver."

The scarred face of the lioness turned back to look at the Queen. "Oh no, Mara. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn _your_ back on me."

Mara roared and jumped in front of Shadow Weaver, baring her fangs menacingly. "Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper." The Queen's sister seemed unfazed by the lioness. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity! Why not?" Swift Wind exclaimed. Shadow Weaver glared at him.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion’s share. But, when it comes to brute strength," she looked at Mara. "…I’m afraid I’m at the shallow end of the gene pool." The lioness finally exited the cave, leaving the Queen and Swift Wind alone.

The bird sighed heavily and perched on Mara's shoulder. "There's one in every family, your majesty. Two in mine actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with her?" The lioness asked.

"She'd make a very pretty throw rug."

"Swift Wind."

"And just think," he joked. "Whenever she gets dirty, you could take her out and beat her."

And with that, chuckling lightly, they exited the cave.

:=/=×=\=:

In the night, a rainstorm gently crossed the savannah landscape with a thunder rumbling in the distance. In the middle of the low grass field, surrounded by nothing but some sparse bushes and trees, stood a large baobab tree. Inside the tree, Razz painted its walls with her hands, muttering and finishing the painting of a lion cub.

"Hmm…" She muttered to herself. "Ah heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…" She completed the ceremonial crown in the painting and proudly admired her art. Between her muttering and incessant cackling, a single word stood out.

_Adora._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to say that Adora is adopted. Adora's biological mom died in her birth (the same day that she was presented) and she was a close friend of Mara. Her last wish was for the Queen to take care of Adora, which she did. The dad just disappeared because why not.
> 
> Second, I will keep working on my other fic. Sorry for disappearing for another month (I was writing this one tho).
> 
> Anyways, hope you all have a good day/night/whatever. Leave a comment, I love to read them :)


	2. Chapter 2

The sunrise bathed Pride Rock with its light in the early morning. An eager lion cub stood proudly at its peak before running back inside, leaping over several of the other lions (and accidentally jumping on a few) while making their way to one of the lionesses.

“Mom, mom. Come on, mom, we gotta go. Wake up.” The cub jumped over a random lion, who let out a faint “oomph” before going back to sleep. “Sorry, oop.”

Queen Mara was sleeping soundly on a rock beside her wife when the little hairball got closer, trying really hard to wake her up. “Mom? Mom! Mom, mom, mom, mom-”

“Your daughter is awake,” Light Hope spoke formally to Mara over Adora’s endless noise of “Mom”s, still groggy from her sleep.

The Queen’s answer was just as sleepy. “Before sunrise, she's your daughter.”

“Mom? Mom, come on, mom,” Adora tugged at her mother’s ear before losing her grip and falling off the rock she was standing on, crashing into something. She came running back and butted her mother, who eyed her sleepily. The cub pouted. “You promised.”

The Queen sighed, seeing her daughter’s impatience. “Okay, okay. I’m up, I’m up.” Adora jumped around excitedly, letting out a victorious “yeah!” before running to the cave’s entrance. Mara yawned before she and her wife followed their daughter up to the top of Pride Rock. Adora rubbed up against Light Hope, who gently nudged her and stayed behind with a loving expression on her face.

As mother and daughter arrived at the summit of Pride Rock, the sun arrived with them, bathing their spot in the early morning sunrise. It was a truly magnificent view of their entire kingdom; from the seemingly endless plains, to the winding river that cut through the landscape, flowing up east, everything felt right into place. Adora stared in awe, her ears perking up when Mara started speaking.

“Look, Adora. Everything the light touches is our kingdom.”

At that, the cub widened her bright blue eyes, even more awestruck than before. “Wow.”

“A Queen's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun,” Mara looked at the curious look on daughter’s face and spoke softly, a smile forming on her own face. “One day, Adora, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new Queen.”

“And this will all be mine?”

“Everything.”

“Everything the light touches,” Adora looked all around, setting her eyes on the rip-rap canyon up north. She looked at her mother with an inquisitive look. “What about that shadowy place?”

“That’s beyond our borders,” Mara stated seriously, walking to her daughter’s side. “You must never go there, Adora.”

The confused look on the cub’s face amused the lioness. “But I thought a Queen can do whatever she wants.”

“Oh, there’s more to being Queen than getting your way all the time,” Mara grinned at her daughter. She started going down the rock.

“There’s more?” Adora asked, awestruck. Mara chuckled.

“Adora,” the Queen said when they were out walking on the savannah. A group of antelopes leaped down a hill next to them. “Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As a Queen, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope.”

“But, mom, don’t we eat antelopes?”

Mara grinned, clearly amused by her daughter’s questions. “Yes, Adora, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass.” They glanced down at the antelopes, who were just chilling by the river. “And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.”

The bright, colourful feathers and the flapping of wings was enough to announce Swift Wind’s arrival, landing on a nearby rock. “Good morning, your majesty.”

“Good morning, Swift Wind,” Mara greeted politely.

The bird bowed exaggeratedly, like always. “Checking in with the morning report.”

“Fire away.”

Swift Wind practically bounced with the opportunity to gossip- ahem,  _ report _ about the civilians. “Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot.”

Adora, uninterested in what that bird could possibly say, pounced at a grasshopper and missed it. She frowned, annoyed by the little insect, and tried once again. Mara, just as uninterested as her daughter, intently watched the cub while Swift Wind kept speaking non-stop.

“What are you doing, Adora?” She asked gently.

“Pouncing,” the young lioness said, disappointedly looking in her empty paws.

Mara grinned mischievously, looking at the blabbering bird from the corner of her eyes. “Let an old pro show you how it’s done.”

Swift Wind was unfazed by the Queen’s lack of enthusiasm. He actually didn’t even notice, too focused on just spilling all of the information he’s gathered that morning to do anything. “...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't.”

“Swift Wind,” Mara started, “would you turn around?”

“Yes, your majesty.” He turned around, facing away from both lionesses. He immediately continued his never-ending report. “The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say-”

Ignoring the bird, Mara whispered to Adora. “Stay low to the ground.” The cub nodded and stared at Swift Wind with determination in her eyes.

Realizing something was amiss, he finally stopped talking to ask. “What’s going on?”

“A pouncing lesson,” Mara answered simply, a smile plastered on her face.

“Oh, very good. Pouncing.” Suddenly, the realization hit Swift Wind. He quickly turned to face the Queen, nervously. “Oh no, your majesty, you can’t be serious.” Mara grinned and motioned for him to turn around, which he reluctantly did. “Oh, this is so humiliating.”

Mara whispered to Adora. “Try not to make a sound.”

The young lioness hid herself in the tall grass, her sky blue eyes displaying a fiery determination. She could see the uneasiness that took over Swift Wind. The cub stealthily took a few steps before doing a full pounce, leaving the bird stunned on the ground. Mara laughed heartily and congratulated her daughter, who proudly walked over to her mother. Both of them were too busy planning another pounce that they didn’t notice the gopher bringing news. Swift Wind was quick to interrupt their moment.

“Your majesty, hyenas,” he said, urgently. “In the Pride Lands.”

Mara suddenly became serious. “Swift Wind, take Adora home.”

“Oh, mom, can’t I come?” Adora asked eagerly. Mara curtly dismissed her and headed off, leaving her with the bird. The young lioness frowned in annoyance, walking away. “I never get to go anywhere.”

Swift Wind started flying alongside her. “Oh, young master, one day you will be Queen; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk.” He reassured her and they both laughed, making their way through the savannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, i did not abandon this fic, okay? in fact, i spent this whole time writing it (and my other fics too) and it's almost completely written. i plan on updating it every sunday, tuesday and thursday.
> 
> also i'm an idiot and just realized the title of the fic was wrong. sorry for that.
> 
> let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Weaver paced around in her overhanging rock ledge, kicking an old bone off the edge. Suddenly, she heard a certain annoying little lioness approaching eagerly.

“Hey, Shadow Weaver. Guess what?”

The dark lioness scowled and growled. “I despise guessing games.”

Adora, unaware of her aunt’s displeasure, happily hopped around. “I’m gonna be Queen of Pride Rock.” She declared with a puffed chest and a smug grin plastered on her face.

“Oh, goody,” Shadow Weaver said, sarcasm dripping down her voice. The little lioness didn’t notice it, or just didn’t care, and walked over to the edge.

“My mom just showed me the whole kingdom,” Adora looked out over the edge of the rock, “and I’m gonna rule it all!” She let out a cocky laughter. The older lioness groaned under her breath.

“Yes. Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy.” She looked at the annoying little furball from the corner of her sickly green eyes, flopping down on her side. “Bad back, you know.”

“Hey, Shadow Weaver?” Adora walked over and perched atop her aunt’s face, tangling her little claws in the pitch black mane. “When I’m Queen, what will that make you?”

“A monkey’s uncle.” The older lioness deadpanned, looking annoyed as ever. Adora laughed and rolled on her back, facing onto her aunt.

“You’re so weird.”

“You have no idea,” Shadow Weaver smiled slyly. She got up and walked around slowly. “So, your mother showed you the whole kingdom, did she?”

The cub’s smug look came back at full force. “Everything.”

“She didn’t show you what’s beyond that rise at the northern border?” The dark lioness asked not-so-innocently, sitting near the edge of the rock.

“Well, no,” Adora pouted, clearly disappointed. “She said I can’t go there.”

“And she’s absolutely right,” Shadow Weaver declared, a small hint of amusement hidden in her deep voice. “It’s far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there.”

“Well, I’m brave.” Adora puffed her chest, determination clear in her sky blue eyes. “What’s out th-”

“I’m sorry, Adora,” Shadow Weaver rudely interrupted, “I just can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” The blonde lioness asked, her tail swishing back and forth. She sat down in front of her aunt, waiting for an answer.

“Adora, Adora. I’m only looking out for the well-being of my favourite niece.” Shadow Weaver rubbed and patted the cub’s head, earning a snort from the little lioness.

“Yeah, right! I’m your only niece.”

“All the more reason for me to be protective.” The dark lioness smiled slyly and turned her head. “An elephant graveyard is no place for a young princess.” She covered her mouth with her paw, faking surprise. “Oops!”

Adora’s eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. “An elephant what? Whoa!”

“Oh dear, I've said too much.” Shadow Weaver said, faking dismay. “Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being so clever and all.” She pulled Adora closer. “Oh, just do me one favor. Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place.”

“No problem,” the young lioness said thoughtfully

“There's a good girl. You run along now and have fun.” Adora was quick to get up as soon as her aunt said those words. Shadow Weaver called after her. “And remember…”

Adora looked at her expectantly, her tail swaying excitedly. The dark lioness looked away and smiled wickedly, saying the words out loud.

“It's our little secret.”

:=/=×=\=:

Adora ran down the slope of the bottom part of Pride Rock. She ran towards her mother, Light Hope. Next to her mother was Spinerella, who was giving a bath to her daughter.

“Hi, Catra!” Adora greeted cheerfully. Catra has been her best friend since they were cubs (they still were; Adora just liked to act like an adult most of the time) and they did everything together. If someone would be down to go to a dangerous place, they would definitely be Catra. “Come on, I just heard about this great place.”

“Adora!” Catra said through clenched teeth. “I’m kind of in the middle of a bath, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“And it’s time for yours,” Light Hope smiled. Adora tried to get away but her mother bent down and grabbed her. The lioness proceeded to give the reluctant cub a bath.

“Mom! Mom, you’re messing up my mane.” Adora frowned. Her “mane” consisted of a hair poof on top of her head that she insisted on doing  _ every single day. _ Catra always made fun of Adora’s hair poof, saying it cushions the blows she strikes on her. “Okay, okay, I’m clean. Can we go now?”

“So where are we going?” Catra asked, her mother cleaning the brown fur down her back. Unlike the other cubs that always mocked Catra's looks, Adora found it interesting that her best friend was the only lion there with stripes; she had them on her legs and right above her tail. Even more interesting than her light brown stripes were her eyes. Two different coloured irises, turquoise and gold. Adora could spend hours and hours just admiring the natural beauty of her best friend, who just happened to snap the blonde cub out of her thoughts. "It better not be anyplace dumb."

"No, it's really cool." Adora grinned, excited.

"So, where is this 'really cool' place?" Light Hope asked. Adora flinched slightly.

"Oh, uh, around the water hole."

"The water hole?" Catra asked while Spinerella cleaned her mane. Adora would never say this, but she envied her best friend's mane. It was a little bit bigger and way cooler than her hair poof, okay? "What's so great about the water hole?"

"I'll show you when we get there," Adora whispered through clenched teeth. Catra seemed to understand what the blonde meant.

"Uh, mom, can I go with Adora?"

Spinerella grinned and looked at Adora's mother. "Hmm, what do you think, Light Hope?"

"Well?" The lioness looked at the cubs, who got closer to her asking "please" through broad, forced grins. She seemed amused by their eagerness. "It's all right with me."

Catra and Adora jumped around, overjoyed. They were about to go to the "water hole" when Light Hope started speaking again. "As long as Swift Wind goes with you."

Both lionesses stopped dead in their celebration. They looked at each other, wide-eyed, and whispered simultaneously.

"No, not Swift Wind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we met Catra! also Adora is a dumb lion and is like "I jUsT rEaLly aDmiRe mY bEsT fRiEnD's nAtUraL bEauTy" but we all know the truth.
> 
> i didn't really like how this chapter turned out but i promise it gets better in the next ones. the chapters will probably be bigger too since we're three chapters here and only like 13 minutes in the movie.
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
